


Blue Booty Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eric Bittle, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The pants are actually shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I want you in bed, only in your shorts.”“Shorts?” Eric’s breath was coming out hard already. “Which ones?”“The really short ones,” Jack said, “which barely covers your butt.”“Oh.” Eric turned red when he realised it had been barely anything but a moan. “The blue ones?”The hum from Jack’s throat was more than enough of a confirmation.





	

Every free hour spent at the rink, missed kegsters, and Skype calls where either one (or both) fell asleep within minutes were now normal occurrences in Eric and Jack’s relationship these days. Jack hadn’t left Province – apart from roadies with the team, obviously, it was still hockey season – in weeks, and Eric hadn’t found the time to visit Jack between being the new captain of the team, caring for even _newer_ tadpoles, and making sure the entire team was well fed and happy.

In the mornings, Eric spent unholy times in the shower, trying his hardest _not_ to imagine that it was Jack’s calloused hands running over his body instead of his own. The water, scalding hot during pre-season, had steadily fallen until it was now a constant ice-cold temperature in an attempt to be in the first class of the day on time. And though it worked, Eric still found himself having a hard time concentrating on whatever the lecturer was trying to teach him. When he was not scribbling down new jam ideas to try on Jack (or pie recipes he should send to Lardo), he was doodling abstract patterns in the margins of his notes. They were perfectly innocent to Eric’s eyes, but the first time Chowder had asked to borrow some of his notes, he had given them back to Eric the day after with a, “Sorry – I mean, they’re pretty, but – sorry, they just look like dicks.”

Eric understood why he did these things subconsciously. Though the team didn’t care about his pining, used to it ever since Eric and Jack had come out to them almost a year earlier, Eric still didn’t want to bother them too much. He needed to focus on what was important to him – and the team. Anyways, Jack had his own things to care for. Like his career, for one.

It was an open secret these days between everyone working with the NHL and all of its players that Eric and Jack were dating, but that didn’t mean that Eric could let himself distract Jack from his team. He owed Jack’s team mates more than that. He couldn’t just fly out there on a whim. It was just that, well—

Eric _missed_ Jack.

Mentally, sure, though they took care of that by texting throughout the days whenever they had time, and sending small packages through express mail. Not to mention the attempts to Skype each night. Rather, it was the physical side that was harder to cope with.

The frustration of being separated grew larger and larger inside Eric until he couldn’t do anything but spend every free hour curled up in his room, naked under the covers. Eric would wrap a hand around himself, whimper into the pillow, and tug only twice or thrice until he felt an orgasm eat its way out of the depths of him. He came undone to the memory of Jack’s mouth around him. His mouth, around Jack. Kisses that tasted like their mixed undoing.

It wasn’t close to being enough, but it helped keep the edge off of things.

It wasn’t until the last week of October, almost eight weeks since they had said their good byes to one another after a wonderful month in Madison, that Eric found a handful of free days they both shared. Eric’s classes had independently decided to give their students some free time, and Jack’s coach had put the entire team on a pre-Thanksgiving mini holiday as a reward of good work done. Before he even had a chance to tell Jack about it, Eric had booked his bus ticket away from Samwell for the coming Thursday night. He didn’t intend to return until Thursday the week after.

He packed his overnight bag several days in advance, and carried it to class when Thursday afternoon finally rolled around. Though the lecture was surely interesting – and not to say, important – Eric found that his focus waned too fast when he bothered trying. The rest of the time, he glanced and glanced and _glanced_ at the unmoving wall mounted clock, his food tapping against the floor in synchronisation to the seconds passing.

Before the students around him had even started moving, yes, before the lecturer had said her last word, Eric was out of the room. His steps took on an amazing speed as he manoeuvred between students. He knew the bus wouldn’t leave in another 20 minutes, and yet his feet quickened their pace. Reaching the bus with almost fifteen minutes to spare, Eric took his place by the window and prompted into an exhausted slumber the moment the wheels started moving.

He didn’t snap out of it until the bus had come to a complete halt. Through the foggy window, he could see the tell-tale characteristics of his giant boyfriend. The air was chilly, but Eric felt warm.

“Bitty,” Jack greeted him when he got out of the bus. He gave Eric a small hug, and took the overnight bag – heavy from all the textbooks Eric had brought with him – from Eric’s hand. It flew easily over his shoulder, looking to weigh no more than a pound or two.

“Hi, honey,” Eric answered. He leaned up before Jack had a chance to get away from him. Touching his lips against Jack’s clean shaven face, he whispered, “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Eric wondered if anything would ever feel as good as Jack’s lips on his own after weeks – almost too many – apart. He held onto Jack a little longer to drag out the kiss they shared, still at the bus stop for everyone to see. The excitement went to Eric’s pants, and he had to duck his head to hide the blush spreading on his face. Then, he took Jack’s hand and led him to where he was certain Jack would’ve parked his car.

“Eager to get home?” Jack laughed when Eric tugged at his hand, crossing red-lit roads and manoeuvring between moving cars.

 _Eager for you maybe_ , Eric thought, but said, “I’ve missed Monsieur Lapin,” instead, feigning some of the public innocence he put on.

Jack opened the door to the driver’s seat and laughed as he ducked inside. Eric followed him, silently thanking Jack for keeping the heat going while he went to wait for Eric’s bus to arrive.

“Sure,” Jack said to Eric’s last words, an undertone of _I don’t believe you one bit_ underneath the seriousness. “I’m excited too, you know.”

“Oh, _gosh_.” Eric put a hand to his heart, the other on Jack’s thigh. With real concern, he said, “I’ve just missed you _so much_ , Jack.” He sighed. “Every day I imagined you being close to me.” Though the words were innocent, the intention was far off; the hand high on the thigh hinted towards their intimate relationship, the sigh a supressed _need_ , and Eric knew his desire for Jack could be seen on his face.

The effect was immediate. Jack’s thigh tensed under Eric’s hand, and he let out a small grunt just loud enough to be heard over the car’s engine. “So,” jack coughed, “let’s hurry home then.”

And if they didn’t hurry.

Riding a car from the bus shop to Jack’s apartment didn’t take much time, at most ten minutes if traffic was back. This time, Jack didn’t need to speed to get them both to the apartment’s garage in record time. They left Eric’s bag in the car, rushing to lock the doors and get into the elevator. They didn’t dare to touch each other there. To touch would be to spoil the sweet relief they would eventually feel when they were alone behind Jack’s locked doors, with both Eric and Jack being allowed to be as vocal as they wished.

A ding marked the elevator’s arrival to Jack’s floor. Eric went for Jack’s keys, unlocking the door and all but pushing Jack inside.

“ _Finally_ ,” Jack breathed when he had the door closed behind him. He took Eric’s face in his hands and brought it to his own, guiding their lips together with an ease that only came with a lot of practice. “Bitty,” he said when they separated. Another kiss. “ _Bits._ ”

“Jack,” Eric moaned back. He separated their lips and licked at Jack’s to gain entrance. Jack kept them closed. “Please.”

“Yes, yes.” The words were mimicking his quick hands working on Eric’s scarf, then his jacked, unbuttoning it quickly to reveal the thinner clothes Eric wore underneath. He stopped Eric from doing the same back at him. Muttering, he said, “I want you in bed, only in your shorts.”

“Shorts?” Eric’s breath was coming out hard already. “Which ones?”

“The really short ones,” Jack said, “which barely covers your butt.”

“Oh.” Eric turned red when he realised it had been barely anything but a moan. “The blue ones?”

The hum from Jack’s throat was more than enough of a confirmation. It was accompanied by Jack closing his eyes, bending his head over Eric’s shoulder and whispering, in a voice which Eric would make illegal one day, “Hurry, Bits,” into his ear.

“ _Jack_ ,” was all Eric could say for a while, standing in the hallway already half hard. “You hurry too, okay?” he said then, running off into the closet to fetch the shorts he kept at Jack’s apartment permanently these days. He heard Jack groan from the hallway as he went, and an image of Jack, palming himself through his jeans just because he couldn’t wait any longer, flashed Eric’s mind.

He found the shorts on top of the drawer.

He found the shorts on top of the drawer, which could only mean one thing. _Jack had planned this_. Eric took the shorts from the drawer, but dropped them soon after as he realised he still wore his own clothes. Quickly, he removed them, one item after the other, feeling each lift an overheated weight from his body.

In only his boxers, Eric grabbed for the shorts again. In one fluid motion, he exchanged the garments, completely ignoring the erection that stood out from his body as he did so. Eric could deal with it later, or, more preferably, _Jack_ could deal with it. Now, he needed to get out of the closet and place himself on the bed, just as he had promised Jack he would do.

Jack took a few successive deep breaths as he entered the master bedroom, still dressed in a respectable amount of clothes. He probably knew, from the way he kept looking at Eric’s groin, that Eric was naked underneath. “You’re perfect,” he said.

“Gosh, you think so?” Eric asked, confident that Jack had meant every word he had said. “Come prove it.”

Jack moved forward without Eric needing to remind him again, buttoning up his baggy trouser and walking them off as they fell to his ankles. Then he climbed up on the bed to join Eric, and Eric took the chance to remove Jack’s t-shirt before Jack could start distracting him. He pressed his hands against the firm muscles of Jack’s stomach. Not soon after, he exchanged the hands for his own chest, pressing them together until Eric’s back was all but completely arched away from the mattress.

After a while, Jack pushed him down into the covers again, and Eric went willingly. They looked at one another for a moment, and then Jack bent down to cover as much of Eric as he could, kissing every inch of his skin until he ended up by Eric’s lips. This time, their tongues finally met. Eric took a moment to work his way into Jack’s mouth, tasting the lingering coffee Jack had had earlier. Jack, in turn, nibbled on Eric’s lower lip, biting just hard enough for Eric to feel it.

“Bits,” Jack repeated again and again throughout the kissing. “I can’t, I have to— “

Eric placed a finger on Jack’s lips, gently hushing him. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m here.”

“Your _shorts_ ,” Jack groaned. “I can barely take it, Bitty.” He flipped them over, making sure Eric’s head ended high on his chest and their groins pressed together. He moved both of his arms, and placed the palms of his hands on Eric’s ass and _squeezed_. Eric moaned, and it seemed like Jack couldn’t stop himself, kneading the skin and muscles in his hands under Eric was sure he’d wake up with two giant bruises the next day. The thought of it drove him wild, and to help Jack, he raised his hips for easier access.

“Bitty,” Jack said. He lifted the lower hem of Eric’s shorts to gain more skin contact. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Me neither,” Eric panted. He arched again into Jack’s touch, demanding more contact between them. Jack, happy to oblige, moved his fingers closer to Eric’s hole. He teased the sensitive skin there, pressed against the anus with his thumb to apply some pressure, and used both hands to spread Eric’s cheeks apart.

“Wait,” Eric said, lifting the upper half of his body away from Jack. “I just need to— “

“No.” Jack stopped Eric’s movement to remove the last remaining clothing item off of him. “Keep the shorts on.” Eric moaned at Jack’s request, and Jack moved to reach the side table, grabbing the bottle of lube they kept there. Then he went to replace Eric back on his chest.

Coating his fingers, Jack started giving Eric’s hole its needed attention. He ran cold fingers in circles. Eric groaned into Jack’s chest. He alternated between pressing his hips down into Jack’s, so that their dicks could grind against each other, and lifting his hips up to feel Jack breach him further. The sensation surrounded all of Eric’s senses, making him unable to differentiate wherefrom it came.

Jack removed his hands to reapply more lube to his fingers before he let them fully enter Eric. During the time Jack were occupied with other things, Eric suddenly felt very open for the world to see – despite the fact that his shorts were still on, and as soon as Jack had stopped manually pushing the hem of the shorts away it had slipped down to cover his butt almost completely.

“Hurry, _please_ ,” Eric moaned, and felt Jack chuckle underneath him.

“Soon,” Jack said. Eric would’ve mistaken him for calm, had he not heard the speed which Jack’s heart beat at. He took his time to uncover Eric’s butt again, but this time he plunged one finger into Eric rather hastily.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eric breathed. Only Jack – any part of him – inside of him could force such harsh words out of his mouth. “I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve missed _you_.” Eric bit Jack’s shoulder for that, muttering between broken moans that saying such things would only make Eric look bad in comparison. Jack, seemingly surrounding himself and everyone around him in a gentle aura, pressed his finger deeper inside Eric and whispered, “No one can make you look bad, Bits.”

As Jack pulled his finger out of Eric, another was pressed carefully next to the one already inserted. The sensation made Eric grasp for the sheets, as he gasped for more air. The two fingers were too thing to give him the sensation he craved, but they were enough to sate some of the itching he had felt underneath his skin all day.

Eric forced his hips to move to help Jack speed up the tempo of his fingers pumping in and out of him. They rocked, back and forth, Eric feeling Jack’s fingers a hairs width away from his prostrate on their way in and their dicks grinding against each other on the way out. A moment later, Eric felt fingers spreading him apart by scissoring him. He felt the wet spot his dick had formed on the shorts he still wore, and knew it had seeped through the fabric completely. By now, it was smearing pre-cum on Jack’s stomach. Just like Jack’s soaked boxers did the same back on his skin.

When Jack entered a third finger, and really making sure Eric would be able to take his dick comfortably, Eric gave up on the idea of trying to be composed in front of his boyfriend. His mouth drooled as he sucked on Jack’s skin, leaving marks and cooling saliva. They would bother Jack, and would’ve bothered him to the point of stopping Eric from continuing, had Eric not felt the state Jack’s dick was in. But Eric, though he tried, didn’t seem to be able to _care_. He was a mile away in pleasure, and he would let Jack do anything he wished to, as long as they both ended up satisfied.

“Bits?” Jack’s voice was raw. “Are you ready?”

Eric hummed, then said, more calmly than he thought he’d be able to, “Whenever you are.”

Jack turned them around again. Eric was glad Jack had made sure he didn’t bounce as he landed onto the mattress. His hips had been placed deliberately at an angle which would make his ass accessible. Jack wiped his hands on the sheet, not seeming to care that he would be forced to change them before Eric would be content sleeping there afterwards. Then he quickly removed his own boxers, took out a condom, and slid it onto himself. He added lube to his hands to slicken them up again before he smeared the lube over his own dick.

Meanwhile, Eric was busy moving himself on the sheet, waiting for Jack to finish. He didn’t dare touch himself, in fear that it would bring him over the edge. He barely dared breathing, afraid the movement would cause an overload of sensations in him. Salivating so much is almost pooled out of his mouth, Eric swallowed several times to keep his mouth at bay.

It took too long for Jack to return to his side. But when he finally did, Eric thought the wait had been worth it. Jack didn’t pull down Eric’s shorts, as he had thought Jack would, but instead just pushed the fabric to the side for the third and placed his dick against Eric’s opening.

“Still ready?” he whispered.

Eric took a few deep breaths – hadn’t really started breathing correctly ever since Jack pulled his fingers out of him – and, unashamedly, took a hold of Jack’s ass to pull his hips even closer to Eric’s. “Yes, yes, gosh, _Jack_ , hurry.”

Entering Eric slowly was Jack’s favourite of doing it. This way, he had told Eric once, he got to feel every contraction Eric did involuntarily, feel Eric’s nails sink deep into his skin until he was all the way in to the hilt. Eric preferred to enter Jack fast, and stay in him as long as he could, but he liked the way Jack did it to him; enter slowly, exit slowly, and enter slowly again.

Usually, it took minutes until they would reach a faster pace, and it took even longer now when Jack had to constantly rearrange Eric’s shorts out of the way. He never complained though, instead muttering, “God, I’ve wanted to do this ever since I first saw you in these, Bitty,” and Eric, dick hard and _still_ contained in his shorts, just lay there breathing.

He tried to take over some of the work Jack did, but Jack didn’t let him. “Just lay there,” he grunted, pausing the rhythm they had gotten into. “Just— just today, alright?”

“Ah, yeah, sure.” Jack rearranged the both of them just a little bit, and _finally_ Jack hit his prostrate with the tip of his dick. If they had been in Samwell, the moan would’ve been heard out of the Haus, through the walls and all the way to the lax bros’ quarters on the other side of the street. But they weren’t in Samwell. Jack’s apartment had thick walls, most likely a key factor for choosing it, and it helped Eric feel comfortable enough to really let out as much as he wanted. “ _Babe._ ”

“Me too.” Jack speeded up his pounding, letting skin slap against skin hard as he did. The room filled with Eric’s moans and Jack’s grunts, enough that they could be mistaken for an entire hockey team at a diner if anyone had heard them. Somewhere along the line, Eric had started letting out more than moans, first slight wailing and then full-on screams. He barely noticed how loud he had become until Jack was kissing him and his voice didn’t carry anymore.

The shorts itched on Eric’s skin. It took away the edge of the sensation he wished to be feeling, but it also helped him from becoming overstimulated. He had to rely on Jack to give him pleasure this way.

The bed creaked until it didn’t, Jack yelling _“Eric_ ” into a bare shoulder as he came. He lay on top of Eric for a while, coming down from the orgasm high, just offering the weight and smell of him to Eric. And Eric, feeling Jack’s dick release into the condom deep inside of him, took the chance to reach down between their bodies and released his own dick from the soaked and sticky fabric.

Jack pulled out, but didn’t bother cleaning himself up before he patted Eric’s hand away from where it tried to jerk Eric off. He took Eric into his mouth – a sensation Eric was used to but could never grow tired of – and it was all Eric needed. He came on down Jack’s throat, and the world seemed to shift a few degrees as he lay there, breathing as if he had just run a half-marathon. Some moments later, Jack kissed him on the cheek.

When Jack moved to clean the worst of it up, Eric took the chance to separate himself from the sweat-soaked covers underneath him. He didn’t move for a while. Jack walked around the bedroom, gathering their clothes and putting them in a pile. Neither said a word.

“I can never wear these shorts in public again,” Eric said some time later, when Jack was undressing him in the bathroom before they could jump into the shower. He looked longingly at the shorts thrown of the floor, dirtied beyond salvation. “And Mama thought they were really cute on me, too.”

Jack chuckled deeply. “Perhaps it’s for the best, eh?” He led Eric into the shower, and turned on the water. When Eric complained at his comment, he explained, “I could barely keep my eyes from your butt when you wore them.”

“Mr. Zimmermann, I am _chocked_.” A hand placed on Eric’s chest, voice an obnoxiously high pitch. They both started laughing, Eric in short snorts and Jack in a bellowing belly laugh.

“I get you some new one, alright?” Jack said when they were well under the falling water and surrounded by a scent of flowers. “How about red ones next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> God bless if you've made it this far. This work was inspired by [this VERY NSFW](https://shorts-soccer-sex.tumblr.com/post/137773980710) porn clip between two men having sex while they're both dressed in loose shorts.


End file.
